Galactic Republic Wiki
Welcome to the ! The Galactic Republic is a restoration of the old Galactic Republic. The founders are members of the previous Government The Galactic Federation of Free Republic. The Galactic Republic {GR} is a unicameral democracy whose primary mission is to provide a democratic government for the many groups, planets, moons, Factions and militarizes under it and that are allies to it. Government ☀The Galactic Republic government is divided into two sections, The Federal Government which holds offices and powers that are shared among all the factions under it, and The Planetary/Individual Governments which make up the entire Galactic Republic The Federal Government The Federal Government includes the 3 branches of government. The Legislative Branch which includes the Federal Congress where representation for every planet, group, and faction is equally represented. (Jedi Orders, Militaries, and Planetary Governments are represented individually). The Federal Congress has many powers outlined in the Federal Constitution. The Executive Branch which includes the Offices of the Federation including the Office of the President, Vice President, Secretary of Defense, Secretary of State, and Secretary of Treasury. All of these offices do not have the power to control their respective fields but merely advise and instruct during Federation Meetings. The Judicial Branch includes the Office of the Chief Justice and the Supreme Court along with the minor courts of each planetary system. The Supreme Court overrules all as federal laws out rule any and all planetary law. IE: The Federation bans slavery, no planet or faction in the Federation may create a law to allow slavery. Vice versa, the Federation may never make a law to overrule a law of an individual planet unless its fully agreed upon by congress The Planetary Governments The Planetary Governments (Or simply the governments of each system, order, or military force) are the individuals who are either represented in congress or make up the Federation in some way. These include registered people's based on citizenship within the Federation, the cultures, and laws of each individual planet. History The fall of the Old Galactic Republic The fall of the old Galactic Republic started with the corruption of the old senate. With its fall, other systems of the old Galactic Republic formed their own governments which left only two systems of Governments still members of it. They were Dantooine and Yavin IV. Then Dantooine left and that left only Yavin IV. The Rise of the Galactic Federation of Free Republic (GFFR) Onderon, Naboo, Tython, Yavin IV, New Alderaan, Ord Mantell Dantooine, Fenel and long with groups like the Grand Army of the Republic,Kalway Order of Jedi, Dantooine Jedi enclave, New Jedi Order, and The Galactic Jedi Order formed a coalition to created new Government center around provide a federal government for the many groups, planets, factions, and militaries under it. It is the binding agent that keeps all of those involved together while enforcing equality for every individual within by providing a base for planetary/individual governments under the federal government. This Government was known as the Galactic Federation of Free Republic. The coalition didn't last long Onderon, Old Mantell and Dantooine, Tython and Groups like The Galactic Jedi Order, and Grand Army left While New System join like Bespin, New Tibannopolis City, Fel Empire, Republic of Balmorra, Phyrexian, Lorekat and The The Chiss Ascendancy. Sometime later Dantooine rejoins but left with Phyrexian and Lorekat. The rebirth of the Galactic Republic The rebirth of the Galactic Republic happened twice. Issue and conflict in the Government pushed the Senate to decide to go back to be its previous government GFFR. Sometime later there was a desire to go back to the Galactic Republic and a vote by the Senate made it official. (TO BE CONTINUED) You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse